diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Laleh "Lee" LeChuck/Bettgeflüster/2013-07
centre Reines Metawissen! Danke für's Mitdenken. = Juli = 15. - Haus in Stormwind W'ie geht's euch Kleinen? Aye, mir auch gut. Kriegt was zu naschen, das mit dem Fisch verschieben wir aber, wollten gestern noch eine Runde durch die Stadt... flanieren! Aye, flanieren so nennt sich das beim gehobenen Volk, schon lustig, mh? Eigentlich wollt ich das er uns einen Wein besorgt für's Essen, aber wir sind dann doch hängen geblieben, bei Meister Bräuchen mit seinem Stand, echt lecker was der da so anbietet. Sojamilchkäse! Sowas muss ich auchmal besorgen und euch zeigen, aye. Mjam! Und dieses Wasabi, holla! Das war mal wirklich scharf, statt nur irgendein nicht völlig milder Mist, den man hierzulande als scharf anpreist. '''I'ch hab noch ein kleines Geschäft abgewickelt, aber darüber sollt ich mit euch ja nicht sprechen. Lukrativ jedenfalls, und ich merk schon, das ich sowas durchaus auch brauch, um nicht im öden Alltagstrott zu verkümmern. 'N'och einige gefunden, die uns Donnerstags begleiten werden, ich denk das wird ein riesen Spass! Wisst ihr mittlerweile, wo es hingehen soll, kleine Helden? Ja, euch werd ich natürlich mitnehmen! Das müsst ihr sehen. 'D'as letzte Rätsel war etwas einfacher, aye? Genau, der Kreisel ist es selbstredend. Ich erzähl euch noch eines, aber jetzt schlaft ihr dann erst, aye? Könnt euch morgen noch die Köpfchen zergrübeln. "Tot ist es, das ist sicher wahr, und dennoch regt sich's wunderbar. Und spricht es auch kein Sterbenswort, oft hörst du's doch in einem fort. Und siehst es, wenn auch meistens steh'n, trotzdem doch immer weiter geh'n." centre '''14. - Haus in Stormwind H'oi ihr Kleinen! Ja, ihr fehlt mir auch, aber wenigstens sehen wir uns derzeit wieder jeden Tag, aye? Ist auch nicht allzuviel los, grösstenteils geniess ich die Zeit mit ihm. Hatten zwar auch schon den ersten Streit, allerdings auch wieder ganz wundervoll versöhnt. Bin wirklich froh, und ich... ich glaub... das ich ihn... also... ihr wisst schon. Lieb. Aye ihr kleinen Helden! '''E'inen frischen Fisch hab ich heut gekauft von einem dieser... Pandaren, eh? Ich lass euch auch was übrig davon, muss jetzt aber dann erstmal kochen für ihn, hab da so'ne Wette verloren bei den letzten Prügelkämpfen. Gibt leckeres Curry nach tanarischer Art, aye, so wie ihr's auch mögt mit Kokosmilch, das ist sehr lecker. Und dazu Fruchtstückchen, und für ihn den Fisch und für euch beide natürlich auch, wenn ihr wollt, ayeaye! 'R'echt viele sind schon aufgesprungen für unsere kleine Stadtbesichtigung, aye, natürlich erzähl ich euch dann alles! Wird sicherlich sehr lustig, hab auch nur die besten Freunde eingeladen, damit es nicht zu voll wird. Und natürlich auch nur solche, die alt und verwegen genug sind! 'Z'iemlich einfach gewesen das letzte Rätsel, aye? Nein? War eine Feige, eh! Halt eben keine Heldin... Noch eins? Diesmal ein etwas längeres, aye? Hört gut zu: "Unten spitz und oben breit, steif und doch voll Munterkeit, unternimmt's ein Tänzchen gern, sieht im Knirpschen selbst den Herrn. Und dieweil sich's dreht im Kreise, stimmt's oft an seltsame Weise." centre '''11. - Haus in Stormwind L'angweilig! Geschäftlich geht grad nicht viel, und die Stadt ist immer noch wie ausgestorben. Naja, bis auf gestern, da wurd ich überfallen, aye? Oder sagen wir... man wollte mich überfallen. Auf der Brücke zwischen dem Kerzenplatz und den Zwergen, stellt euch das mal vor. Einen Steinwurf vom Wachbüro weg, mitten am hellichten Tag, wo die Hauptpatroullie der Wache langgeht. Augenscheinlich hat man dann auch verstanden, was für eine beknackte Idee das war. Hab ihnen aus lauter Mitleid bisschen Kleingeld vor die Füsse geworfen, aber die haben sich dann lieber verpi... aus dem Staub gemacht. '''L'ustig, hm? Sonst war aber wenig los, Marc hat mich in einen Gasthof eingeladen zum Essen, lang her, das ich in einer Taverne gefuttert hab. Gab eine gewaltige Salatauswahl, ganz mein Geschmack. Ja, ich weiss, ihr esst lieber anderes, aber denkt an den Skorbut! 'L'etztens gab's ja kein Rätsel, das holen wir jetzt mal wieder nach, aye? Ich weiss, ihr seid klug und neugierig, und mögt das. Zudem bin ich sicher, dass ihr das knacken könnt, aye! Gut zuhören, auch wenn's etwas einfacher sein dürfte. "Sie ist kein Heldin, Gefahr macht sie säumen. Sie liebt die Sonne und reift an Bäumen." centre '''9. - Haus in Stormwind R'echt ruhig gewesen heut, aye. Bisschen verplappert, den Nachmittag lang mit Sally, der geht's eigentlich ganz gut soweit, jedenfalls den Umständen entsprechend. Mag die Grosse, die kommt langsam echt nach mir... Und Grawius, der... nennt sich jetzt Charles, und hat wohl 'ne Frau. Naja, wer's glaubt. Aber er wird schon seine Gründe haben, keine Ahnung warum er untertauchen will. Und noch weniger, warum er sich dann nicht besser verkleidet. Dann hat mir mein Liebster den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung gegeben, bisschen schnell eh? Hoff das geht alles gut. '''U'nd später mit Marc, Mal und Linny gequasselt. Die kleine Gnomin... gewieftes Ding, in der steckt echt sehr viel mehr, als man denkt. Mal geht's auch gut glaub ich, das ganze Rumgeturtel ist nur immer noch nicht so ihr Ding wohl. Manchmal denk ich, ich sollt Ric doch die Klöten abreissen, aber der ist ja nirgendwo mehr zu finden... Das war's heut irgendwie auch schon, kleine Runde durch's Südviertel gemacht, aber mal wieder keine Spur, sonst nur rumgelabert. Werd ich echt zu so 'ner Tratschtante? 'M'al kein neues Rätsel heut mmh? Nein, nein... sonst wird's doch langweilig. Aber ich verrat euch die Lösung vom Letzten, habt ihr's rausgekriegt? Genau, der Kamm, ihr kleinen Klugköpfchen! Jetzt schlaft und träumt vom weiten Meer, von hohen Klippen, von goldenen Stränden... und vom Sonnenuntergang, der all das in's gleiche, wunderschöne Licht taucht. centre '''8. - Haus in Stormwind T'ja, endlich kann ich euch wieder in die Arme nehmen, ihr habt mir gefehlt, meine kleinen Helden! Hattet ihr auch soviel Spass wie ich? Wir sind weit gereist, muss ich euch dann erzählen, jetzt bin ich aber viel zu müde. Ist schön hier bei ihm Zuhause, aye? Hätt's mir auch anders vorgestellt um ehrlich zu sein. Könnt mich an Betten gewöhnen. Und das wunderschöne Kleidchen, mmmh... '''I'ch hoffe, Munzel war nicht zu eingeschnappt wegen der Tiefenbahn, ich kann mir ja durchaus vorstellen, dass das eine Meisterleistung ist, viel Zeit beim Bau verschlungen hat und... alles, aber... heiliges Kanonenrohr, das Ding ist... unheimlich! Ich mag es nich, wirklich nicht, so richtig nicht, neinnein. 'G'anz anders hier bei dem Wetter, die Hitze erdrückt die Leut, aye? Sind sowas weniger gewohnt, bei uns in der Heimat ist das ja noch ein laues Lüftchen. Aber die Strassen sind die Wochen tatsächlich manchmal wie leergefegt, man bleibt lieber drin im Schatten. Bisschen Ruhe hier und da, bei dem ganzen Trubel sonst, ist aber eigentlich auch nicht unangenehm mal, aye? 'E'inzig der Kathedralenplatz ist... wie immer. Vielleicht sogar noch verrückter, hat der eine oder andere gar 'nen Sonnenstich abgekriegt? Wüsst bei einigen ja nichtmal, ob sich da noch was ändern würde. Drei Leut haben heut einen Zwergen angegriffen, feiges Pack. Und ruft man nach den Wachen, kommen zwei vom Dienst, und zwanzig Schaulistige angerannt. Immerhin, für etwas Kurzweil sorgt es immer wieder, man muss sich hier und da halt auch mit wenig genügsam geben, aye? Das lehr ich euch ja schon, seit wir in Booty ausgebrochen sind, mmhm. Alles haben ist... ein Irrtum, man will ohnehin immer noch mehr. Und glücklich wird man damit nicht. 'R'ichtig, euer Rätsel... war schwer, mh? Es ist... der Trab beim Renner. Und was ist Trab rückwärts? Ayeaye, ganz genau, der Bart. Noch eins? Ja ja? Ihr kriegt ja kaum genug! Lasst mich überlegen, vielleicht nochmal etwas einfacheres, mmhm. Also: "Einen trägt das Bergeshaupt auf dem höchsten Scheitel. Mädchen sowie Vögel sind auf den ihren eitel. Und dem Hitz'gen vor der Stirn schwillt er wie ein Beutel." Das kriegt ihr raus, ihr seid meine kleinen, grossen, klugen Piraten! centre '''6. - Lager in Ironforge F'reu mich, euch bald wieder in die Arme zu schliessen. Heut hätt ich beinahe den Nächsten über den Haufen geballert, so'ne schmierige Kacktype der sich verda... also, halt so ein Kerl, aye, der sich an mich und die anderen rangemacht hat, und einfach nicht kapieren wollt, wann es Zeit zu gehen ist. Stand da mit Dee, Liz und Ley. Echt, ich war nahe dran, sowas aufdringliches und dummes! '''E'cht fast schlimmer, als die andere... ganz tolle Begegnung, kurz davor. Ley hatte irgendein Vieh mit, wie nannte sie es? Ar...kanfa...miliar? Irgendsowas aye? Heiliges Kanonenrohr, das Ding sah aus wie ein Dämon! Es hat gewabert und war wie ein Nebel, wusst nichtmal, ob die Kugel nicht durch es hindurch pfeifen würd, wenn ich es notfalls hätte abknallen müssen. Ich mag Magie nicht. Und weiss auch nicht, warum es Mag-ie heisst, glaub das mag niemand, ausser den Stabfuchtlern selber. 'U'nd Munzel hab ich getroffen, den mag ich! Ihr ja auch, echt ein dufter, kleiner Kerl. Glaub er war enttäuscht, das ich die Tiefenbahn hass, aber mal ernsthaft? Das einzige was noch schlimmer ist, als ein Greifenflug? Tiefenbahn fahren - ist doch abartig! Das Beste dran? Dorthin ging's dann auch gleich schon... 'E'r hat mich nach Ironforge eingeladen. Mein... Edelmann. Dort gefällt's mir ja, hat was eigenes, auch wenn ich nie länger als ein paar Tage in dieser Steinhöhle verweilen könnt, für kurze Zeiträume dennoch etwas sehr eindrückliches wie auch schönes. Dort in sein Lager, das... mich gelinde gesagt aus den Socken gehauen hat. War nicht gelogen, was er erzählte, da war sogar noch mehr, als ich mir hätte erträumen lassen. Muss ich euch irgendwann zeigen, dort gibt's einfach alles! Mittendrin lieg ich nun... in seinen Armen. Ich glaub ich... nein. Nein. '''Rätsel gelöst? Nicht? Aye, dacht das sei ein etwas Schwierigeres. Waren zwei Worte: die Trauer, das Spiel. Zusammen das Trauerspiel. Aber macht nichts, ihr kleinen Piraten! Bestimmt wollt ihr noch eines hören... hoff diesmal knackt ihr's, nein, ich bin mir sicher, aye! "Dem schmucken Renner steht's wohl an - und rückwärts, wohlgepflegt, dem Mann." centre 5. - Zimmer eines Gasthofs S'chon wieder später, lieg hier im Bett... ist schon... was sehr, sehr... sehr gemütliches, aye? Erinnert ihr euch noch an die kleinen Stockbetten in den Kajüten früher? Ist gar nichts im Vergleich. Wünschte ihr könntet hier sein. Es ist so schön, einfach nur in seinen Armen zu schlummern. Frag mich nur, wie lang ich so einen Mann halten kann... fürcht, nicht sehr lange. '''C'haos und Ordnung. Dunkel und hell. Heiss, kalt... ging schon drunter und drüber die Tage. Hab Clio endlich getroffen und ihr mal die Meinung sagen können. Und das ich mich nun auch wirklich aus der Geschichte raushalt, ist schlussendlich ihre Entscheidung, ihre Familie wird Fury ohnehin nie akzeptieren können. Und er ist aus Booty, wie ich. Wir beugen uns nicht. Und wir verstellen uns nicht. Unser Stolz und unser Temprament steht uns viel zu oft im Weg. Und so wird es auch immer bleiben. Zuletzt auch noch der Streit mit Fury, ist schon drei, vier Tage her nun, haben uns ziemlich in die Haare gekriegt. Das Temprament eben... und uns dann lautstark auch schon wieder versöhnt. Kamen uns fast etwas zu nah danach... '''Hätt ich magische Fähigkeiten... aye, ist doof, ich weiss, ich weiss! Aber hat auch manchmal seine Vorteile, eh. Ich würd euch herzaubern. Falls sowas geht, geht sicher oder? Glaub die Stabfuchtler kriegen alles mögliche hin. Ihr fehlt mir nur. Werd euch morgen besuchen, so früh ich kann, aye. N'avain. Lang hat's nich' gedauert eh, bis wir ein'r begegn'n, aber's wusst'ch auch schon von Anfang an, 's doch... ich mein es ist doch klar gewesen. Es war auch ganz amüsant, ich glaub er wollte mich eifersüchtig machen, vermutlich sehen, wie ich reagier. '''U'nd ich sass heut sicher zwei Stunden auf dem Kathedralenplatz, und hab mir den Wahnsinn mal wieder stumm beobachtend gegeben. Ist schon irre, da kannst tatsächlich rätseln, wer der Dümmste von allen ist. Und die Auswahl ist nicht nur gross genug, sondern die obersten Plätze auch wirklich hart umkämpft. Glaub mir war einfach langweilig, als er weg war. Bin ich echt so... be...scheuert? Nein. Nein. 'R'echt ruhig aber sonst der Tag eigentlich. Bisschen mit Lizi und Munzel getrunken, die Kleine hat sich auch noch mit der Wachmannschaft angelegt, mal wieder. War's langweilig sie da wegzuzerren? Kann echt nicht noch mehr Ärger brauchen grad, als ich schon hab irgendwie... Aber bin ja auch ungern die Spielverderberin. Gut war Munzel da noch nicht dabei, wenn der auch noch abgegangen wär, nicht auszudenken. Ich bin echt lahmarsch... ich mein, langweilig halt, geworden. 'R'ichtig, das Feuer war's, ihr seid nunmal die Klügsten! Wollt ihr noch eins, aye. Ich stell euch eines, hab ja heut eh wieder keine Zeit, ich Rabenmutter. Hört gut zu: "Das Erste kommt von Leiden. Im Zweiten sucht man Freuden. Das Ganze rührt die Schönen. Nicht selten bis zu Tränen." centre '''4. - Hoch oben auf einem Wachturm E'twas weit weg seid ihr nun wieder meine Süssen, und doch weiss ich... das unsere Herzen immer beisammen sein werden, und ihr mich schon hören könnt, aye? Wollt euch auch nur die Lösung verraten, habt ihr es rausgekriegt, mh? Die Glocke ist es, aye aye, richtig! Kriegt noch eins, denn es könnte sein, das ich die Tage leider nicht soviel Zeit für euch finde... hört ihr gut zu, ja? ''"Ich mache hart, ich mache weich. Ich mache arm, ich mache reich. Man liebt mich, doch nicht allzu nah. Zu nah wird alles aufgezehrt, doch stirbt der, der mich ganz entbehrt..." 'R'uhig ist es hier oben... Ihr sollt jetzt weiterschlafen, gross und stark werden. Werd ich jetzt auch... in seinen kräftigen Armen. Die mich schon den ganzen Abend nicht mehr loslassen, mich seit geraumen Stunden an ihn fesseln. Genau wie sein Blick, aus diesen wunderschönen, smaragdgrünen Augen, in dem ich mich nur verlieren kann... mich fallen lassen, aber der auch gewahr macht, aufgefangen zu werden. Ich wünscht diese Nacht würd nie mehr enden... oder vielleicht doch. Um mich noch einmal von den rauen Lippen kosten, und meinen Blick zum Horizont schweifen zu lassen, dorthin, wo alle Wasser fliessen, dorthin, wo man sehen wird... wohin Wind und Wogen uns tragen. centre '''3. - Im Hospital K'leine Helden seid ihr! Ich hoff es geht euch gut. Gab einen sehr wichtigen Hinweis für meine Arbeit, aber damit soll ich euch ja nicht langweilen, ihr Kleinen. Bin dennoch froh, aye? Ansonsten, ihr merkt es selbst, es ist sehr ruhig hier, und das schätze ich. Mal etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Soviele Leute die mir gerne helfen würden, ich weiss es zu schätzen. Aber alles was gerade geschieht... für die meisten von ihnen ist es einfach eine Nummer zu gross. Es ist nur... ich weiss auch wie es ist, helfen zu wollen... und nicht gelassen zu werden... wisst ihr das... Vari umgebracht wurd? Aye, schon vor mehr als einer Woche... Verdammt... hätt ich bloss... aber sie liess mich eben auch nicht... '''U'nd sonst? Lizi scheint's wieder besser zu gehen, das freut mich doch, weiss nicht genau, was sie so bedrückt hat die Tage. Ich denke, wir haben halt alle unser Päckchen zu tragen, aye? Nur ihr nicht, ihr seid frei, nicht nur in euren Gedanken, und genauso soll es sein. Cin, die Schmiedin von der ich erzählt hab? Hat mir die neuen Schmuckstücke vorbeigebracht, für meine Dreads, aye? Sind wunderschön geworden, und das Echtsilber war wirklich ein heisser Tip, passt so gut zu den kleinen Schädeln. Auch eure Köpfchen hab ich machen lassen, guckt mal! Und dieser Fionur... tja, seltsamer Vogel, aye? Noch vor Kurzem hatte er meine Knarre am Schädel, jetzt bietet er mir seine Hilfe an. Glaub ich trau ihm sogar, jedenfalls soweit, das ich ihm ebenso helfen würd, wenn er in Not ist. Hab's ihm auch angeboten. Sollt vielleicht einfach mit meiner misstrauischen Paranoia aufhören, aye? Aber diese Stadt... In Booty sind die Dinge ehrlich. Entweder sagt dir wer, das ihr Freunde seid, und dann kannst auch drauf zählen. Ansonsten gehst einfach davon aus, das er dich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit über's Ohr hauen würd. Ist simpel. Hier sind nur wenige offen und ehrlich, direkt, so wie ich. Gilt meist als schroff und Höflichkeit ist hier oftmals wertvoller als die Wahrheit. 'S'chon verrückt, Marcas hat mir einige gute Ratschläge gegeben, hat was drauf. Aber nein, ich langweile euch immer noch nicht mit Geschäften. Ich weiss nur nicht genau... warum er mir immer noch im Kopf herumgeistert. Es war... war nur, er hat... Naja ich... nein. Nein... 'S'o, wollt ihr mal wieder ein Rätsel knacken? Dann hört gut zu ihr kleinen Klugköpfchen... "Ich rede ohne Zunge. Ich rufe ohne Lunge. Ich nehme teil an Freud und Schmerz. Und doch hab ich ja gar kein Herz." Ich weiss, dass ihr es rauskriegt... aber nicht mehr heute, schlaft jetzt und grübelt morgen, meine Lieben. centre '''1. - Im Hospital 'A'ye, schon wieder soviel Zeit verstrichen. Es tut mir leid, das ich sowenig für euch da sein kann, aber... muss an der Hitze liegen, grad drehen alle durch... Erinnert ihr euch an meine lustigen Bilder in Booty, auf denen ein Kopfgeld steht? Die suchen deswegen nach mir, und mittlerweile hab ich auch mitgekriegt, das sie in Stormwind Fragen stellen, unangenehme. Bezüglich meinereiner. Ich hoff die Sterbeurkunde geht dort bald ein, dann ist vielleicht wieder Ruhe. Es ist gerade zu gefährlich auf dem Schiff für uns, darum hab ich euch auch dort weggeholt, ich hoff euer neues Zuhause gefällt euch. Ist ja auch ganz ruhig hier, ja? Und viele neue Leute zum kennenlernen, aye. Dürft euch keine Sorgen machen, auch wenn sie etwas brummelig erscheinen mögen, sind sie doch im Herzen gut, sonst würd ich euch nicht in deren Nähe lassen, neinnein! 'U'nd die Rotschärpen haben wohl mitgekriegt, das ich mit dem Kunsthändler verkehr. Das war wohl auch schon Grund genug, all meine Hilfe zu vergessen, das ich mein Blut für die Zuflucht gelassen hab... Naja, ist glücklicherweise nicht mein Verlust, seit sie zum zweiten Mal zu dumm waren, die Fässer mit den Früchten zu holen, während die Leut da am Verhungern sind... hab ich es ohnehin längst aufgegeben. Wollt ja immer nur den Leuten helfen, die es auch wirklich brauchen, und nicht denen, die sich hinter jenen verstecken. Wohin mit meiner dummen Hilfsbereitschaft? Vielleicht doch in's Lazarett, wie ich mit Mal schonmal besprochen habe. Wer weiss. 'F'ragt mich die Tage nochmal, das muss ich euch dann unbedingt zeigen. Marcas hat mir danach einen Code samt Passwort gegeben, wohl als Wiedergutmachung... Hat auch nicht lang gedauert, bis ich mal auf der Bank vorbei bin, und nachfragte. Ich... ich kann euch nicht sagen wie durcheinander ich da war. Ist ein Schliessfach voll mit Gold, vielleicht mehr als ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch ausgeben könnte... Lang her, seit ich solche Schätze auf einen Haufen gesehen hab... hat mich auch daran erinnert, warum ich froh bin, dass das alles hinter mir ist. Der Reichtum damals.. hat mich... hat uns verändert. Zum schlechten. Vermutlich werd ich etwas davon spenden, dem Lazarett, vielleicht dem Waisenhaus. Und möglicherweise kann ich der Münze aushelfen, ihren Laden wieder etwas aufzubauen. 'W'ie ihr wisst, hab ich Jes zum Teufel geschickt. Ich glaub der will mir was anhängen, weil ich jetzt plötzlich Ärger mit den Wachen hab, wegen irgendwelchem bedeutungslosem Kleinkram. Als wären die Kopfgeldjäger und die Schergen der Zuflucht nicht schon genug, aye? Ich... schweig lieber, ich fluch euch ja nichts vor, jedoch... für diese... Leute hab ich wirklich nichts gutes übrig. Aber alles wird gut meine Kleinen. Ich werde mich nicht von euch wegsperren lassen, niemals! Eher geh ich drauf... nein! Nein, das werd ich auch nicht, ich lass euch nicht allein! Versprochen. Wird schon alles werden. 'I'ch sah auch Krümel wieder, die kennt ihr ja? Ein weiteres Mal Entzug. Diesmal... hat's mir gereicht. Auch wenn es mir im Stillen das Herz zerrissen hat, sie wegzuschicken, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie es anders lernen wird. Hatte genug Chancen, jetzt muss sie auchmal merken, das ihre Taten nicht nur einen Einfluss auf sie selbst haben. Vielleicht schafft sie es so irgendwann, aus eigener Kraft aus diesem Mist raus. Denn durch die Hilfe von andern... rutscht sie jedesmal auf's Neue ab, sobald man sie nur los lässt, hat einfach keinen Zweck mehr so. Vielleicht gehört sie auch einfach nur zu denen, die gerne unglücklich sind. Und dann will ich auch nicht im Weg stehen, indem ich helf. 'N'atürlich ist dann Will wieder aufgetaucht, schon... lustig irgendwie, kaum bin ich wieder allein. Er kann immer noch wahnsinnig gut küssen. Und er hat immer noch Arme, in denen man dahinschmelzen kann. Hatten einen wundervollen Abend zusammen. Aber er ist halt auch immer noch der Gleiche. Und es würde nie zwischen uns klappen auf längere Sicht. Habs nach drei Tagen beendet, besser jetzt, als wenn... mehr Gefühle aufgekommen sind, weiss nicht ob ihr beiden das verstehen könnt. Aber ich hielt es für das Beste. 'D'ie Tage gings mir selbst hundselend. Es kam einfach zuviel zusammen, ich hab überlegt, einfach abzuhauen, und alles hinter mir zu lassen. Aber wisst ihr, das haben wir schonmal getan... und euch fehlt Booty genauso wie mir. Noch einmal lass ich mir mein Zuhause und meine Freunde nicht nehmen. Diesmal find ich einen Weg. Und wir bleiben. Unterschlupf ist schonmal gesichert. Damit hab ich jetzt auch wieder mehr Zeit für euch. centre Kategorie:Spielergeschichten